


Frozen Heart

by myloulouharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Clans, Clever Simon, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Deaths as the story goes, Fluff and Angst, I promise happy ending, Louis' secrets, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut but after few chapters, Supernatural - Freeform, They are not animals though, fighting scenes, magic wands, sensitive Louis, unconditional and irrevocable love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloulouharry/pseuds/myloulouharry
Summary: So This is my First Fanfiction. I am New to this site and also english is not my first language. so my apologies anywhere i go wrong.The story is about 4 One direction members- Harry,Zayn,Liam and Niall. Their world turns upside down when Simon announces the addition of new band member, Louis Tomlinson , to boost their popularity charts.Basically, Harry is Very angry young man. So things don't go well with him. over the time, louis finally manages to win their heart but destiny has planned something else for louis and harry...............................maybe LOVE.Warning-I am not very good with the dialouges.also zayn and liam are already a couple prior to this story and Niall may have girlfriend.(i am not sure abt myself even..jk)





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- YELLOW ROSES

"What" was the first word came out of Harry's shocked face when Simon announced the addition of new band member. Harry was never kind of social guy who would mix up well with others easily. He was known for his hard rocky appearance and outrageous personality. He never liked to be surrounded by people. Even Sometimes, He ended up annoyed by fans and shouting at them.But he was smart ,Handsome and enjoyed the largest fan following out of other band members.But addition of another one.It seemed hard for harry. 

But other band members were pretty fine with this.They loved the idea of 5th band member."Great" said Niall, dancing out with joy.

"What is his name, When is he gonna sign for the band" said Zayn with dark vampire look on his face.

A wide grin appeared on Simon's face. He never thought it would go so well with the boys.From the time when the band ratings came down and their last 2 albums failed to well on the charts, Simon was really worried. Then suddenly idea of adding one member to the band may prove successful. Since people loved him(Louis) on X factor, he may do really well with the band .

"Calm down zayn, dnt be super excited. His name is Louis .......Louis Tomlinson. He has an incredible voice!" exclaimed Simon in his manly British accent.

Liam who was silent until now, suddenly burst with joy"Whattttt...,is he the one who finished Runner up on X factor this season. Oh boy , he was my favourite. His

raspy voice just pierce through my heart every time i listen, Huh He would have been winner if that nick(the winner) wouldn't have sung the most popular song in the country."

Simon with smile on his face,"Yeah liam, ... umm harry, i hope you're fine with this. But i don't care. now its upto You now to make him comfortable"

Harry could think of anything. He just wanted to punch the door. _Another band member. fucking hell.cant we 4 be happy. yeah i feel ousted sometimes. liam is with zayn. niall has a girlfriend. but these 3 are world to me._

"Can we leave now?" Harry turned back and started walking towards the door while others followed until Simon shouted from behind

"Boys , you should be aware of the fact that he is just 17.while you all are in your early twenties. so think twice before saying anything to the little boy. also he is sensitive. so take care"

"Yeah we will, don't worry Simon." said Zayn  while slamming the door shut.

                                                                                                                   <3<3<3

Harry was furious ,"How could he do this to us, Doesn't He fucking trust us to pay his never fully satisfied money appetite"

Niall was happy and wanted to cheer up harry"Calm down Harry, You're thinking too much. Give poor boy a chance. Who knows He may prove worthy of our band and Who knows You find a Friend.............Best friend"

"Shut up" was all Harry could say as he parted his ways and ignoring all the fans , reaching his car to move back

Liam -"Come on boys, Lets give our new friend a visit. We should make him feel comfortable, remember?"

                                                                                                                       HHH

Louis was back in London. He wanted to spend some time with Jay who especially came from Doncaster to wish him all the luck before taking a huge step.

"I am nervous mom, what if they didnt like me?. I mean they are together from 6 years.And being part of the group whom i grew up listening to , is like a dream come true for me. But i m worried..........really really worried" there was complete worry in those blue eyes.

"oh honey, You will do just fine. There is no one in the world who would Hate you louis, for who you are. Just think about the massive support u enjoyed in last few months. you should be proud to be one of million people, who work their ass out to become a member of 1D. its a golden chance my dear. "

"Mom, you always know how to make me feel better." they were chatting like this for about an hour until door bell rang and there stood his dream in front of his very own eyes. He was shocked to see Liam, Zayn and Niall. _Is he seeing a fucking dream. Nooooo._

_"h_ eyyyyy, Louis. " Liam said giving the cutest smile ever.Louis suddenly snapped out of his dreamland _  
_

"Hi liam. i must be dreaming.ohh... hi Niall and zayn. I m sorry i m a bit carried away. Please come in".Louis was excited

"Mommmmmmmmm, look who has come to see us" he shouted.Jay immediately came to louis and got her shock of lifetime too

"oh god, i am so happy to see you guys. are you here to talk , ohhh. i must prepare something for you guys while you talk"

"its not really needed"said zayn in his low tune because jay already ran into the kitchen.

Louis was still dreaming and Niall who was super friendly and cuddly hugged Louis ,making him snap out

"So Louis, we are so happy that we just hurried to come here as soon as we got the news.Liam is a big fan of you."Niall was still standing in a hugging pose with arms wrapped around louis' neck.

"you all couldn't b happier than i am. One direction has been my dream from 5 years. and today i feel so delighted right now"

"we're gonna keep you happy louis. so friends?" zayn was the first one to throw friendship offer followed by others.

"FRIENDS " . with that word began an unseparable bond of friendship. They all talked whole afternoon and suddenly louis realised something is definitely wrong.

"Where is harry?" he asked and horror fell on 3 faces

Liam tried to handle ,"He was busy with his writing stuff. You know he is writing songs for upcoming artists". Louis clearly understood the hesitation in Liam's speech

Louis asked with anxious look on his face"Is he not happy coz of me going to be a part of group.... I mean i didnt intend to say this but you know i have seen no of his interviews about  his wrathful and anti social nature"

zayn tried to calm down the little boy"NO, NO louis its not like that" taking him in a hug and louis suddenly felt light , all discontent eaving his body.

"yeah he is angry. But i am sure you will win his heart. He is not bad as he seems.he just needs his time to adjust with people. Moreover, we are here to help you babe. You can trust us"

"Thank You, you all are too kind of me"

Niall-"Heyy, i totally forgot about it. You are invited to our party, tmrw night.is that fine with you ?"

Louis-"A party........ i have never been to many and esp with stars"

that murdered the excited look on niall' fance

Louis" hey hey, i didnt mean like this...................okayyy fine i will come . Message me the details. Here s my number"

Niall suddenly felt butterflies in his heart and they exchanged their numbers and after few  randoms talks they left

Louis went to his bed, staring at the yellow roses which boys brought for him,smiling and thinking about ways to win Harry's heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~

* * *

 


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the instant love You showed me on the fic. So i thought to give you guys a small 2nd update before i sleep.  
> Here it goes.  
> Also italics are thoughts of the speaker.  
> and brackets are my comments

Louis couldn't wait for the party. Next day he woke up, all excited to go to party. He spent his night devising various ways to become harry's friends. _don't annoy harry much, He may not want to be friends at first. so behave normal. If he doesn't like your presence, give him space. And keep ears closed when he bursts at you._ (hahaha... not possible louis)

 

On the other side, the 3 guys were busy telling harry how wonderful louis was. Harry was shocked that they didn't even bother to tell him.

Harry-"Why didn't you tell me. I could have gone too"

Niall-"Yeah, and end up hurting the poor Louis. You are such a high tempered person. He is really innocent and as Simon said 'very sensitive'. So we thought it was better not to take you along."

Harry- "Great my own friends don't trust me now. I can already feel a loss of friends in my life after the arrival whatsoever you call him,Lewis. I 'm gonna call him lou"

(Great going harry )

Liam-"Breathe, Harry...Breathe.For you Information, we invited him to the party , Just five of us and few of our friends"

Harry-"Woahh, I m not going to meet him. I don't know i will be able to control my punches if he annoys me"

Liam yells -"Stop, Just stop making assumptions about louis. You haven't even met him"

Harry-Liam, I can't believe you are shouting on me for the person whom you have met just once. "

This is the time our vampire boy steps in

Zayn taking harry in a warm hug-"Calm down Harry. We are not going to exchange you for louis.You will always be special to us."

Liam- "I am jealous"

Harry-"come on"   Inviting both of them for a group hug which they accepted.

Harry-"You know, maybe you 're right. The boy might not be mad. So when is the party"

Nial-"now". He takes Harry's hand and runs towards the car followed by liam and zayn .

                                                                                                                 h<3L h<3L h<3L

 

The 4 guys were at the party. well let me tell you other guests too- Ed sheeran,Nick grimshaw,Kendall jenner(.... bitch),james corden and few more.

Niall was busy in jumping from one friend to another. He is super cute .Harry was really feeling alone, like really alone.He went to the bartender and has been there from last 15 minutes. It was then his eyes fall on Blue eyed boy standing at the entrance , looking nervous and confused. _Beautiful..... beautiful......blue .......my baby on blue bayou?_. Harry was caught. Louis noticed his stare. So harry turned his head and started drinking again

Louis was utterly confused. There were big big personalities, He never dreamed of. He felt relieved when suddenly Niall popped out of nowhere.

Niall-"Hi Louis, I 'm so happy . you could make upto us"

Louis gave him a smile handing  him pink roses, symbol of love gratitude and appreciation."This is for you and the boys"

Niall-"Love you Lou. Come Let me introduce to our guests"

Louis went to all one by one. There were some great personalities whom Louis never dreamt of seeing face to face. All congratulated him for becoming the new member. Louis was overwhelmed with the love he got.He was enjoying the every moment, Until Niall made him face to face with harry. _soooo this is harry styles. drunk, totally pyschotic expressions,full of angst,annoying. fuck louis, he is going to be your bandmate.be nice to him, nice to him. curse his green eyes. why are they so beautiful. for real_

Niall-"Harry, this is louis. Our new Band member....."

Harry was surprised. are those blue eyes gonna torture him more and more. But then he put a warm smile on his face

"Hi louis, It is pleasure to meet you. welcome to the band"

_Louis is shocked.good acting harry, i must say , louis was thinking._

Louis-"Hi harry,i am really happy to meet you"

Niall-"ok you both talk, while i have some business to do"

Louis' thoughts- _don't leave me alone niall. atleast not now._

Harry offers him a drink which louis hesitantly accepts. he doesn't drink.But to make good impression on harry, he will do it.

harry-"So i have heard you praises. i must say you have such a melodic voice"

Louis-"Thank you so much harry , means a lot coming from you"

Harry laughs -"so are you happy with simon's decision. I mean most of the youngsters want solo career . but you choose to be a part of well established group"

Louis-"No,.. i mean yeah i wanted but you guys are my dream. so anything for you"

Harry reads the disappointed look on Louis' face _. curse you harry. you made him hurt_

Harry says apologetically "i m sorry louis. i didnt mean it in that way". Louis could just say "its ok". he was not sure about what harry feels. but he ll make upto him

Harry-"Ok lets talk something else............. umm louis, can i call you lou?"

Louis-"Yeah, I love that name" . Harry and louis talk for a while, until kendall joins them who was getting jealous seeing harry talking to the new boy.

Kendall-"Hi harry, would you mind to dance with me". Harry had no intentions to leave the innocent boy.So he snorts"Kendalll, cant you see, i am talking to my new friend"

The word buzzes in Louis' mind- _Friend. Louis you did it, he called you his friend. I am so happy._

"Huh"Kendall walks away in disappointment

Louis-"You shouldn't refuse you girlfriend over me. coz i m really fine. i can find a new friend."

Harry-"Girlfriend.........?"

Louis-"Yeah i mean , she is you girlfriend , everybody knows"

Harry laughs-"For god's sake lou. You are going to be one of us. She is not my girlfriend.Its just a pr stunt. we r nothing more than good friends. probably you will come to know about this soon.pr sucks"

louis' reply was interrupted by kendall. She was bubbling with jealousy. She had feelings for harry which are definitely not mutual. But she's gonna try anyway.

Kendall offers him a very high drink which just makes Harry's mind explode. He couldn't control it anymore.All the emotions just burst. and Louis definitely didnt have the good time when he interrupts drunkard harry"Dont drink, much harry.it is not good for you right now"

Harry was angry, really angry. Smallest f smallest  things and shortest of shortest word annoys him"Don't you fucking dare to order me. If i talked nicely to you just few minutes before, doesn't mean you are someone who can stop me. For fuck's sake who even invited you to the party. Look at you 17 years old teenager with high ambitions. You think You will use us to become famous.i cant act that i am not angry at you. just get out of my sight." Harry felt bad after saying all those things.

(Yes harry styles, you hurt your blue eyed lou), the damage is done. Kendall takes away harry , while looking back at louis with evil smile of victory.

Louis was numb. Whatever he heard was too much. Harry styles who was no nice to him just few minutes ago, suddenly lashed out at him just because of a stupid drinking....a fucking drink.But whatever he said was true coz thats what he felt about him. But in Louis' eyes it was not true at all. All the allegations were false.The curly green eyed boys, who looked to him so lovely once, How could he do this to him.Louis just started crying there. He started to ran towards the exit but bumped into Niall, saying him good bye with teary eyes. He knew what this has to deal with. So niall Stops the party and everyone leaves except two

 

(OH , you think i forgot about zayn and liam, no , not at all)

zayn and liam were drunk. They were in the dark corner of the bar, much far from anyone's eyes. They were kissing each other. zayn was sitting on liam's lap with their faces facing each other and kissing passionately

Liam-"We should go, i heard niall shouting few mins ago"

Zayn was completely drunk-"No... baby, i don't wanna leave you. Make love to me right now"

Liam stands up and start kissing zayn . their tongues filling each other's mouth and tasting the alcohol.Zayn was lost, completely lost. He takes Liam's shirt and fiercely pulls down the pants staring at Liam's thick and long cock with his lustful vampiryyy eyes."babe you 're so beautiful, ummmahhh my love" before taking his huge cock into his mouth and starts sucking.liam shouts with pleasure"ahhhhhhhhhhh, my baby, more and more." caressing his fingers through zayn's hair. The blowjob was awesome as fuck

zayn speeds up sucking and liam's every moan grows. He was completely enjoying it and alcohol was already doing its work to boost up the pleasure."Ahh baby i am gonna cum, if you are not stopping and none of us want that. ahhhhhhhhhhh"

zayn nods and pulls down his shirt and pants , showing his bareback ass view to liam which just drives him insane. He immediately puts a finger and zayn moans with pleasure. the room was filled with moans and shouts"ahhh,, ahhhhhhhhhhh" . Liam was now really an alpha"say baby, say you want me more, say you want me inside you"

zayn-"ahhhhhhhhhhh, more , my love moreee. shittttttt ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. please liam"

Liam thrusts his fingers in his ass and starts moving his fingers deep down in zayn's ass. zayn was enjoying every second. Liam then bends down and starts rimming.

zayn was on 7th cloud and could say nothing except moans."Baby.... pleaseee, ahhhhhhh "

Liam takes the signal and sets his cock ready to slither its way into his lover boy's ass.with one jolt, then another one and the last one, his whole cock was inside lovely ass

"so beautiful my love. you know how to make me feel good" zayn whispers. Liam starts thristing his cock deep into zayn's ass. "shit.... how you do this to me., my lover boy"

zayn was in no senses to reply but still he shouts"only yours and yours forever". Liam was fucking him and side by side kiss back zayn's neck , biting him there. pulling his hairs.all sounded so hot as fuck.they do this for next 10 minutes.both sunk into each other's body before liam shouts" Baby i am gonna cum, turn over"

zayn turns and opens his mouth wide. Liam masturbates before the white liquid comes rushing down from his cock to zayn's lips,tongues and mouth. zayn sucks it all. liam takes his face in his hands and lands a deep tongue kiss once again, sucking every taste on zayn's tongue.Liam cleans his face with his kisses.

Liam-"I love you"

Zayn feels the urge to kiss him again and does it landing kiss on liam's lips. "Love you too but there s one problem..."

Liam asks worriedly"what..." ..zayn smiles" You don't wanna be the headline tomorrow, two starts caught fucking each other in the bar.....lets get dressed and go"

liam-"Fucking lover boy, lets go". They kiss once again before leaving the bar not knowing that their new boy was crying like hell in his room remembering about the worst incident happened in his life today. He fucked up his first impression before Harry.

(You are gonna be fine with louis)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... i tried. this was my first time writing sex part. so my apologies, if you didn't like it.  
> Things will get better after 5-6 chps. I have not written this story yet.so storyline may change at any moment
> 
> I may be busy tmrw. so i am not sure. But i ll try to not you keep you guys hanging  
> Love You  
> Leave kudos and comments.


	3. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah got 1 hour finally out of my busy schedule to update. Thank god  
> and i don't re read my chapter before posting coz i find it boring. so point out the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i don't know how to remove note that keeps shifting at the end of every new chapter. it was supposed to be on first chp.Thanks for the love you guys gave me. Once again i request you to tell me your views and ideas in comments. Maybe i can put 'em in my story. Love You all Enjoy.
> 
> and sorry guys for short update.   
> I will try i keep daily updating.

Next day,Louis woke up late with a severe headache.He was awake all night long thinking and crying about his disastrous first meeting with Harry. _He called him friends but also implied that he is a wannabe ._ He checked his phone but was sad to see that none of his new friends cared about him.He got ready and as he was about to step out of his room, he heard noises coming from the lobby. He was eager to see ,Maybe his fans. He loved his fans. But when he got out of his room, he got the shock of lifetime, all boys sitting on couch and laughing and waiting for him. But the shell shock was ,Even harry was there. _Even he, isn't he satisfied with all he said , yesterday._ Louis walks out of his room and greets them. But his all focus was on green eyed boy for whom he was slowly falling for. How cute his dimples were, the perfect jawline, swollen lips. Everything is so perfect and all what louis wants but the setback is Harry doesn't like him.Liam walks towards Louis to pull him in a hug before Niall joins in

Liam-"We missed you so much Louis,I hope you 're fine"

Louis-"Yeah, better than yesterday" .Harry frowned on louis' words. He couldn't remember much what he said to the boy yesterday because he was drunk but he knew that he hurt louis.He was yelled at by all the boys in the morning for his irresponsible behaviour and how deeply his words might affect a teenager's mind.Harry was really sorry. He didn't intend to say it.He couldn't deny how much he adored Louis' eyes . (You 're falling for him mr.styles)

Zayn stand up from the couch and gives Louis a tight tight hug. Louis didn't know what magic zayn does on him. Zayn knows how to make him comfortable. Maybe he liked zayn thee most. He wanted to best friends with zayn and maybe he will over the time. Zayn is so so nice.

zayn-"Sleepy head! you went without saying goodbye." Louis didn't answer. he just couldn't

Niall-"Oh don't worry louis. we have brought the culprit. " ,he says pointing towards angry with frowning face

Harry walks towards louis-" Hi louis, can i please talk to you privately. even one minute is fine.Please i know you may not want to see my face, but just 1 min."

Louis-"okay" as he starts following harry towards the kitchen corner. Others get back to see Man U playing on tv.

 

Harry-"Just let me speak, before i forget.I m sorry Louis. I know i can't control my anger and sometimes i lash out even if i don't want too. But i never had any intentions to hurt you.I was so drunk that i didn't know what i was speaking and i fought with kendall just to come here and ensure you that you 're fault. the one to be blamed in this is me. Please just forgive me, i wanna be friends"

Louis could have forgiven him But harry just had a wrong timing. Louis knew all harry said yesterday  was true because thats what he exactly felt for him. so he may not pretend and who knows he may lash out at him second time even more dangerously.

Louis-"Harry ok. I am sorry I just can't take it. Maybe i will forgive as the time flies. But now i am in no state to think about it. Yes you hurt me and who knows you may do again.You don't know anything how much i suffered last night just because of you stupid words."

_you have no right to live harry. die die.he will never talk to you again_

Harry-"I promise , i will try to control my anger. Just give me a chance"

Louis-"Harry as i already said, this is not the right time. Just give me sometime to think about it. can you do me a favour"

Harry -"what?". he was not expecting any good outcome

Louis-"we will tried to be far away from each other as possibly as we can. Please , I know your angry side and i am terrified to face it again.Just we should maintain a distance,from next time. its good for both of us.trust me"  ( _Baby louis, you are hurting yourself.)_

Harry punches his hand against the fall,"fine" as he makes his way towards the couch.

                                                                                                            LOVE LOVE LOVE

Niall jumps with joy seeing both of them. "So did you guys worked it out".   "yup", that was all louis could say.

Niall-"Great, Now louis i have a great news. Simon has asked you to meet him tomorrow evening. you know just signings. he wants us to release our new single soon ,within a month. ed has already written our song.and yaa... you don't have to worry. we will there by your side "

Louis was just too too happy"wow.... so hard to digest", he says laughing out loud

Liam-"Good then, we will see you tomorrow morning. prepare yourself louis. The world is waiting for you" . they start moving towards the door as zayn turns around to say"Good bye, mate"

Louis couldn't say anything. all this seems just too much for him. when jay came from shopping, he shared the happy news about her and totally forgot how much hurt he was before. but he had no idea, that now its harry who is just so wrecked because of louis' declining the friendship offer.

 

Next Morning-Simon's office. All had arrived there already waiting for simon.They were doing fun except harry who was just meditating. _(poor harry couldn't maintain resonance with his thoughts about louis.......that hurts)_

everything goes silent when simon enters with a stern look on his face

Simon-"Hello Boys, i can see you all have mixed up quite well. i m happy to c that"

Simon-"Now louis , since you're new to this. Let me explain you. I have signed you for one direction under syco records.So let me introduce to my pr. They will always behind you 24 hours when you're out in public. we will looking at you all social media accounts, what your fan wants. and some publicity stunts"

Louis was shocked . His freedom was going to be snatched away from him. But ok, He will do it anyway. One more sacrifice on the way of success. doesn't matter.he said confidently"Yeah, i 'm well aware"

Simon-"Great, what you all say, lets start from today itself. ed is already done with the writing and i arranged some musicians too. You could choose the music and see how it goes. I want you finish it as soon as possible... within 7 days before going for a video shoot"

Liam-"Ok , lets go. " They all walk towards the studio with zayn wrapping arms around louis' neck"You excited babe?"  . Louis replies with a brightest smile"can't control it"

They all work hard for next few days, trying out different musics, techniques to work this song well. They couldn't disappoint simon this time.

 

_Three weeks later_

Their first single was out two days before.Louis worked so hard and gave the soul to the song.Maybe that was the reason, The songs was doing well on charts. It reached no 1 on UK singles within 36 hours and debuted on no 19 on US billboard hot 100 before climbing to no 5 on second day. It was a huge surprise for all and well prized possession for simon and his company.Louis definitely worked its magic. All the fans were happy to see the 5th band member and they welcomed louis with open hands.One direction family grew bigger on addition of louis fans. Louis couldn't believe it. He finally did it. IN All these weeks of recording and shooting ,Louis barely spoke with harry and didn't even make an eye contact.Harry couldn't help it. He was tasting the fruit of his own bitterness.Thats what he makes people feel . Now they were invited to the james corden show.Louis was excited about his first interview.

(But interview will trigger the things. just wait and watch the how cupid works)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The first Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i won't disappoint you guys today.I have written a long update for you guys. Just enjoy it. coz after that happy things gonna come  
> Thanks for reading

In the interview at Live show with James Corden

All boys were sitting and enjoying their interview. Louis was the highlight of) the show.He felt so happy the response he got from audience. But audience is wise(well we are), They could sense the tension between Harry and Louis. Well everyone was aware of Harry’s angst, so possible reason was not hard to guess. All their interview went well since the last part, where each boy had  to define their  feelings by singing a song. It was the new concept. First was Niall’s turn .He sang “Happy by pharrell” , complementing to his jolly nature. Zayn and Liam sang Love songs for each other and after that both shared a kiss(yes they were public ,already).It was Harry’s  turn.He was frustrated during the whole interview because when Louis is around , je just can’t control his feelings at all. No one knows What magic Louis does on him. He cant stay away from him anymore. He sang the song”Blue Bayou”

“I feel so bad I got a worried mind  
I'm so lonesome all the time  
Since I left my baby behind  
On Blue Bayou  
  
Saving nickles saving dimes  
Working til the sun don't shine  
Looking forward to happier times  
On Blue Bayou”

He spared some glances at Louis while singing. Even a fool would have thought, That song was for Louis. But harry’s diaphanous  voice was incredible and he gave perfect soul to the song.Louis felt Harry’s pain too. But he is so stiff that he won’t show it.It was his turn to sing. He has his favourite song from his childhood cartoon. But very few knew about the song

“I've tried to understand you  
But you're still a mystery  
Sometimes I feel you close  
And sometimes we're miles away  
I wish I knew the secret  
To reach your heart 'cause lately  
You've got me feeling so alone  
  
One day you took me up  
And the next day you will bring me down  
Stop playing with my feelings  
I'm about to lose my mind  
Just put your arms around me  
Why can't you say you love me  
And I can't take this anymore  
  
  
I've had enough of rainy days  
Don't say you're sorry it's too late  
My life has just begun  
I'll be okay  
That's why I'm walking out the door  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine  
This is my chance to shine  
So say goodbye

Harry felt that each word pierce through his heart as swiftly as dagger.He just came to know why Louis remain distant from him.Seems like Louis is in conflict with his mind and heart. Where his mind guides him to stay from Harry and not to get hurt, the heart says go and love him.But Louis has decided to be Louis, him,himself  and he will be fine. So Harry doesn’t stand a chance.The interview is finished.

                                                                               <3<3<3

They were walking towards the hotel where they were going to stay. The man was guiding them to their rooms. Meanwhile,

Niall-“You were incredible Lou. From where you heard that song”

Lou-“Its...... its just that its my fav song. It is close to my heart. Whenever i felt alone in my school days coz i had no friends, i used to listen it.”

Niall-“aww lou, thats so sad to hear. How could someone not want to be friends with such a awesome person. But don’t worry you have us now”

Louis felt butterflies in his stomach.He could have cried but no he won’t, atleast not in in front of harry.

Their talk was interrupted by the boy who showed them their room. Niall had got a separate room all for himself.Liam and Zayn got one. And the worst (or best) part was Harry and Louis got one. They didn’t talk and just walked towards their beds. Their rooms were filled with the gifts by fans.All arranged their beds and Started unpacking Louis and adoring the wonderful gifts that fans have sent them. It was first time for Louis. He was excited. He got flowers, hand made drawings,pendants, teddy bears etc etc but one gift got his attention. It was a drawing in which Louis and harry  were hugging each other and at the bottom, it was written in calligraphy ” Larry stylinson, Made for each other”. Louis looked at harry to check if he was noticing.Harry noticed Louis’ stare and gave him a questioning look. But Louis was quick to turn . He quickly hid that painting in his personal belongings.

Harry was going out of control. He wanted to talk to Louis, so so bad.Louis was crying, Maybe again because of the love he got.He ws sensitive. Harry notices it and was quick to shift from his bed to his lover’s

Harry-“What happened Lou?,Why are you crying” placing his palm under Louis’ chin

Louis suddenly felt so much calmness.He never felt it even when zany hugged him. His parasympathetic system was sending relax signals.

Louis-“No , i haven’t got this much love ever. So its just overwhelming”

Harry wraps him in a hug”Its normal . You will be fine next time”. Louis was lost in the rose scent that came from Harry. He felt like complete. Just like alpha omega bond. He wanted to stay there forever and make his home filled with harry’s scent.But he snaps out of it. What am i doing. This shouldn’t be happening.So he walks away. Harry felt incomeplete. There it was again- a wall which Louis has made.

In the evening, Louis was checking his twitter when his eyes came out of his sockets. He saw the trending”Harry and Louis bond” . he clicked it immediately  and saw enormous tweets. Many were like don’t they look cute together; they should be a couple like zayn and liam; did anyone see the sexual tension between them in the show; i wish they both have kissed because i know they both wanted it bad.

Louis didn’t know what to expect.Harry, no way. He just can’t. Even if he feels a pull towards him, there is no way he ll be falling for him.He just throws his phone and harry notices it.

Harry-“What happened , why did you just throw your phone”

Lou-“Nothing.”

Harry-“come on, you can tell me . got into any fight”

Lou-“None of you business”

Harry yells-“What is you problem. Can’t you see i am trying so hard?”

Lou- “My problem is you and you efforts are fake. So keep it upto u”

Louis stands up from his bed and as he starts to move away,Harry grabs him and pins him against the wall

Harry-“Today, you ‘re going to  tell me what is you problem, or i am not going to leave.”

Louis-“Leave me Harry, You are hurting me”

Harry-“I don’t care. I want an answer. Didn’t you see twitter. How the world is going crazy about both of us”

Louis-“shut up. I will never fall for you. Get that. Now let me go”. He tries to push him but all his efforts in vain.

Harry-“Why you can’t. If I want you so badly, then why don’t you feel the same””

Louis-“what?” He was shocked. Harry,he loves him?

Harry-“Yes , yes yes , i want you so badly. I want you to keep you exclusively to myself. Everytime you come in front of my eyes,i feel pain.Pain of not be yours, not share my feelings with you. I feel jealous when someone touches you, when zayn takes you in his arms.I want you for my own, cuddle with you, sleep with you, kiss you” With that Harry leans forward and smashes his lips against Louis’. Louis was just numb. He felt lifeless. All he could feel was taste of Harry’s mouth, the feeling of harry being inside him. He felt love.Harry moves back but Louis wanted more , so he moves towards harry’s eyes and kiss him. Harry was shocked. Louis just did it. They kissed until they ran out of breaths. Louis pushed harry with all his force and ran towards the door

Harry”Wait Lou.. Where are you going?”

Lou-“You fucking bastard, i can’t believe you just did that. I ‘m not going to stay with you”

Harry-“But you did..........” he was interrupted when door suddenly opened,and Niall , zayn,liam entered.

Liam-“What happened we heard loud voices from your room, is everything ok?”

Louis was in tears . zayn walks to comfort Louis. He takes him in his arms

Niall-“Ok Harry, what you did this time?”

Zayn-“Niall stop. He can’t change no matter what.”

Niall-“Zayn , Louis feels comfortable with you. So you can move in with him for a day. And harry you re coming with me”

Harry nods.and walks behind Niall. Liam went alone.Guess he had to sleep sex free night without zayn.

 

Zayn and Louis were on bed cuddling with each other. Zayn was doing his best to keep Louis happy.

Louis-“you know ,zayn, you are my best friend”

Zayn-“Louis, i  feel the same. I think we ‘re connected”

They stay in that pose for few mins until zayn says

“Lou, can I kiss you?”

Louis doesn’t know what to say.he was thinking maybe it was normal was zayn. Maybe best friends might kiss each other. He didn’t know coz he never made any good friends”

While he was thinking, zayn moves his face close and softly lands his lips on Louis’ ones. Louis just didn’t feel the fireworks he got one from harry’s . It felt so different.maybe it was the way zayn kissed.or maybe it was the magic that only harry had.He just came to know the difference

Louis-“Liam  will have problem with that”

Zayn laughs”Hahaaa, Lou its completely normal. I mean we all have kissed each other because all are very close”

Louis-“Even Harry?”

Zayn”Yes . its normal among friends. Haven’t you kissed any of yours”

Louis felt so so jealous on hearing harry was kissed too. He couldn’t digest the idea of harry kissing someone.if he have to kiss anyone, it only have to be Louis.he was so confused.

Louis-“Umm, ............ i had no friends before”

Zayn”oh i am sorry. But you don’t have to worry because i am here for you.”With that zayn wraps arms around him and they sleep in a tight hug , in each other’s arms.Louis never felt so comfortable.

Next few days, there were some interviews. And they all keep shifting from one place to another but their combination of sharing remained same. Louis started to enjoy in zayn’s presence. He was better.Liam, on the other side was not happy at all. He wanted zayn on his bed.suddenly he started feeling jealous of Louis too. Zayn and Louis were super cuddly and Liam didn’t like it. So he confronts Louis.Louis was walking towards his room, when he suddenly felt someone pulled him on the other side of wall.it was Liam

Louis-“Liam, what is it? You scared the hell out of me”

Liam-“Save it. Just tell me When will you stop acting as a wall?”

Louis-“what”

Liam-“I thought you would get over sadness within few days but now i could see water crossing above head.I want my zayn back. You know nothing about how it feels to be separated. You took him away from me.”

Louis whole world went dark. He was about to cry

He said in his sensitive tone”I am sorry.. i...I didn’t know “

Liam was feeling pity on Louis and regretted shouting on Louis

Liam-“Look Louis, I m really sorry. I didn’t want to shout at you. But maybe its time you start acting as mature. You have to adjust with harry. We all are one. I want my zayn back. Thats it. I have nothing against you”. He leaves

Louis stands there.he walks towards his room and see zayn lying on the bed watching tv

Zayn-“Hey babe”

Louis-“I think you should go back to Liam”. Louis said without any hesitation.

Zayn-“What”

Louis-“I mean he is surely missing you. I can’t keep you to myself forever”

Zayn-“are you sure. Look lou i can stay with you for how long you want”

Louis-“ No zayn, just go now. You belong to him”. Zayn starts leaving and lou calls him from behind

Louis”Say Liam, I ‘m sorry”

Zayn-“Ok but u don’t have to”

There was it again. Lonely Louis as he ever used to be.the whole world against him. He lays on his bed and see his phone. They both were still trending.and maybe now Louis felt it too. It was time to amend with Harry.He jumps from his bed and run towards Niall’s room. He knocks it impatiently

Harry opens the door.Louis blue eyes met with his green ones. They boy was so weak. His hairs were messy. Skin seemed pale as if someone is slowly sucking blood out of it. Louis felt disgusting because he was the reason.

Louis-“Hi, Harry”

Harry-“hi” he says awkwardly still figuring out what is happening.

Louis-“I just came here to say that i am sorry for yelling. You can come back to my room,..........our room. Please, just don’t say no”

Harry-“really Lou,.......I am so happy”

Louis smiles

Harry-“Ok i will be there soon. “

Louis moves. He had no intentions.of going back to his room. He wanted to be alone. So he moves towards the garden to sit under moonlight and sit there, contemplating and thinking about all the fuss in his mind. He wished Jay was there so that he could share everything. He didn’t realise when tears come rolling in.The whole surrounding was quiet but Louis kept crying . After a long session of being alone in the garden, Louis stands up and walks towards his room, not realising that curly headed shadow has been watching him from a while.

 

(So Angst –adieu,                  Fluff and Smut-welcome)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my wonderful readers, i have a question for you  
> What do you wish to add in the story?  
> A- Alpha beta omega dynamics  
> B- Supernatural Touch  
> C- More delay in reunion.  
> D-More angst   
> E- no angst, just fluff and smut.
> 
> Let me know your options. Write down in comments. coz it may affect my next chapter. so i want you opinion as fast you can.Love you all.


	5. And they are consummated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovely readers, i couldn't update yesterday. Wi-fi was not working.so here it is  
> Love you all. Leave comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i Am running out of ideas.I wanted to give it a supernatural twist.But i won't do it unless you as me for. Or i can also go for Mpreg. Its all upto you. you guys can advice me ideas in the comments. all ideas will be aprreciated.

Louis came in his room from garden. Harry was not there except his things were spread around every corner of the room. Louis was lost in Harry’s presence because now room somehow seemed peaceful to him. Few minutes later Harry walks in.He greets him and continues to set mess around the room. As they move to every hotel, they are showered with various gifts from fans every week. So their rooms are too much messy.But Louis was already free and was simply sitting on bed while Harry was busy trying to figure out where to keep things in order to make room on bed for him to sleep.

Harry-“Lou, If you don’t mind , can you help me here. I don’t think i can clean this mess alone”

Louis-“Ofcourse I will. But as you see there is nothing where you can shift these things”

Harry-“Yeah you re right but I have to do something. I have to sleep. Maybe i should go back to Niall”

Louis suddenly felt so insecure. What he’s gonna do without Harry. There is No way he s gonna lose him

Louis-“You can sleep with me on my bed” He said and the silence fell

Harry-“Whatt....I mean don’t you have any problem with that”

Louis laughs –“And why would i have that”. Seeing Louis’ reaction, Harry drops off all the mess he was holding and jumps on Louis bed by his side.

Louis was going crazy again. Once again the rose scent was driving him mad. He snaps out of it when curly interrupts him.

Harry-“Lou, can i ask you something?”

Louis’ heart started beating faster

Louis-“Spit it out”

Harry-“umm... if you don’t mind,....Why were you crying in garden?”

A hush fell across the room. How the hell did he see him and what is he going to tell him now.

Harry was worried-“Oh, I m so sorry harry lou, Please don’t shout at me or leave this room. I am sorry”

Louis-“Harry,Harry.Stop. I will tell”

Louis-“Okay but its my own feelings. I don’t want share it with anyone else not even other boys. I felt alone , really really empty.Because whenever i get some love in my life, It doesn’t lasts for long. So on that day Liam was angry on me because he thought i was taking zayn away from him...”

Harry-“Oh, i am gonna punch Liam”

Louis-“Haryyyyyyyyyyyy, shut up. I have nothing bad against Liam.I still love him as much as i do all of you.So then i sent zayn back and thought maybe i should apologise to you as well. But i felt so so incomplete like my life is worthless. So i went to garden to have a good cry”

Harry-“Oh Louis, why didn’t you tell me?”

Louis-“But how did you came to know”

Harry-“I saw the look on your face and guess something is wrong. So i followed you and saw you crying. I was worried”

Louis was about to cry-“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Harry wraps around Louis pulls him forward towards his chest. Tears falls down Louis’ eyes as he leans forward to put his face on harry’s chest.

Harry-“Oh Lou, I will always be there for you. I will protect you like my most precious thing.”he says kissing his temple.Louis was sobbing but was feeling pleasure of being in harry’s arms.For the first time, he felt so close to someone

Louis-“I am sorry, Harry ..for.....for shouting at you. I am an awful person”

Harry-“No lou, Its me. I wish i haven’t said anything at the party. You don’t have to ask sorry. Instead, please forgive me. I am the one who is at fault”

Louis-“No you are not. I have forgiven you long ago in my heart but was just afraid that you will end me hurting again”

Harry-“So you are not afraid of that anymore”

Louis-“Nope, not anymore.I think i can trust you now”

Harry jumps in joy –“yeee lou . this is the happiest moment in my life”

They lay on bed , cuddling, laughing on knock knock jokes. Louis felt happy in harry’s presence while harry’s heart was yelling at him to confess his love. How badly he had fallen for blue eyes,his cheek bones, red lips, raspy voice, everything.

Louis slept in harry’s arms.and had the best sleep of his life.

                                                                         HHH

In the morning harry was waken up by the sound of  someone knocking at the door. He slips away from Louis’ body and see cameraman along with other boys. They were doing trivial tours for their fans and harry was shocked. So as they came in, boys could have easily guessed what was the situation was .Harry’s bed was full of things.There is no way he was sleeping on it and louis’ sleeping pose suggested as if he was sleeping in someone’s arms. Everyone was looking at each other.But they continued touring . Harry speaks to cover the truth

“Sorry, I was setting up my room while the Louis is sleeping”

Niall unable to hide happiness-“But you look as if you woke up now?”

Harry show eyes and Niall steps back

Harry-“no, i woke up a while ago”He says hesitantly

They continued tour and went and Louis was awake now.

                                                                     LLL

As Harry checked his phone that day, he was shocked to see Harry and Louis trending.He clicked on see whats the fuss now

**Larrylove** _\- isn’t Louis so cute ? and lier Harry is sexy._

**Onedlove-** _if Louis had been infront of me, I would have kissed him right away even though i am straight._

**Sophia12-** _But I think Harry already might have. Didn’t you see how he was sleeping as if he was in someone’s arms.........maybe Harry’s_

**Stylinson ship- Harry** _so cute when he is speaking lies. I wish he had confessed he slept with Louis._

Harry was smiling . His fans seem to notice everything.But then one thought started haunting him. What if Louis sees it again and shout at him.He is going to be so angry.

On the other hand,Louis saw it too.He was enjoying it this time.Yup he wanted harry to love him and if he could tease his fans in any way, it ll give him satisfaction.

Harry walks in , afraid to face the Louis. Louis just glanced at him. Harry thought he is angry

Harry-“Lou, I m sorry once again. But i swear it was nt my fault.They came in suddenly as i woke up...”

Harry was speaking and Louis walks steps up from his bed ,walks towards worried harry and puts his hand on his lips before rubbing his hands through Harry’s ears.

Louis-“Curly, stop. Its ok. I know you didn’t do it.”

Harry felt all the burden pulled up from his body. He hugged Louis and Louis held him tightly.They both felt fireworks. Louis couldn’t control it.

Louis-“Harry.........”

Harry looks at him with intensity of his green eyes. Their eyes match and he moves forward . His heart was beating was fast . He was afraid, and slowly touch his lips with harry’s before it turns into a passionate one.Harry was surprised but happily accepted Louis’ attempt.Soon their tongues were tasting each other’s mouths.Both were kissing passionately, feeling butterflies in stomach.No one wanted to step back but they finally ran out of breath and leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching each other

Harry-“I have waited for this so long........”He says smilingly

Louis doesn’t say anything.He bends on his knees

“Harry styles, will you do the honour to be the love of my life.?”

Harry was shocked, he was surely seeing dream.He takes Louis from his shoulders and makes him standing before landing another kiss.

Harry-“Yes Lou, Yes Yes i will.I love you.” And again smash his lips in Louis.

Louis feels complete.

Louis-“You know, i wanted to say it so badly on the day we had our first kiss. But i thought i would end up being you flings. But recent have made me realise , how deeply you are in love with me.I never felt such a strong connection with anybody”

Harry-“Louis, you don’t know how happy i am now. I never felt good being away from you. From the day i saw u, my heart wants you. Want to hold you in my arms and kiss forever.”

Louis-“I love you.”

Harry-“I love you too.....”

Louis kept hugging Harry over and over because he didn’t want this feeling to go away anytime soon. Harry stood there smiling and comforting Louis as much as he can

They were again interrupted by the knock at the door

Harry opens the door with flash of smile on his lips

Liam-“Whatt you both doing....... we are getting late, we have to move. We have a shoot for our fans in the streets remember?”

Louis-“Yeah Liam, we are coming”

He closes the door and kissed Louis again.They dress up and walk ahead.

                                                                                            LARRY

They were in the streets of London. They had to shoot along with simon.Just a fun tour in London.There was going to back up song and it was fun video to be released later

Niall and simon went on to one side , Liam and zayn to one while Louis and harry were joined together to roam almost empty area of London.

there were cameraman behind them and shooting. Louis and Harry were in remote part of London. It was surrounded by old buildings, narrow streets. They were like alone except for the cameramen.Harry was talking pictures. As they were walking, he wanted to hold Louis’ hands and he finally gathers the courage to do it in front of camera. They both start to run. They were really looking like two lovers.Finally they took one photo in which harry was standing with his goggles on, with Louis posing funny in his arms and keeping his lips away from harry’s cheeks to pout a kiss. He could have kissed him right there if not for the cameras.The whole day went happy.

Initially the boys were shocked because they both were acting kind of lovy dovy altogether but Louis told harry that he wants to take time before he can inform the boys about their relationship.

                                                               HHH

At night, as Louis was resting his head on Harry’s arms and seeing his mobile phone.social media was going crazy.there were numerous tweets, numerous news featuring”are harry styles and Louis Tomlinson new love birds?”

Tweets were like

Hazzagirl-Confirmed,confirmed. They were super cuddly today.

Mylouislove-Do we need any other proof?its right in front of our eyes.Theyyyyyyy are in love.

Louis smiles looking at harry. Harry kiss him and kiss once again turns into a passionate one.Louis moves over harry ‘s body and starts pulling off his shirt. Harry was enjoying every moment.Harry’ hand reaches Louis’ lips. As he tore off Harry’s shirt, he starts kissing his bare chest, the extra nipples, all over his body

Louis-“want to drown in the scent of yours babyyy”

Harry-“I can keep you in my nest forever.” And they kiss .

Harry pulls off Louis’s shirt and then tears his pants away.While the Louis does same to harry.They were completely naked, kissing each other being in each other’s arms

Louis leans down and Licks Harry’s beautiful cock .Harry moansss.He puts it in his mouth. Harry was enjoying in pleasure.:AHHHH, so good lou. Deep ahhhhhhhhhhhh” Louis was excited by harry’s intense pleasure.He deep throats the sucking so that he could give it all what harry wants.The blowjob speeds up and Harry was liking every bit of it

“turn”  he commands. He grabs Louis from his back and pulls him on bed,”You ready lou”. He takes the lube as he starts to thrust his finger inside Louis’ ass.”Ha Harryyy, ahhhhhhh.” Louis was sucked into deep pleasure zone where he could think of nothing but harry. “Make love to me harry, loveeee”

Harry puts another finger and speeds up the thrusts. Louis was going crazy. The lusty thoughts started to surround him. Harry opens the drawer to take the condoms but Louis interrupts

“When i saw i want you inside me...... it means inside mee” Harry understands the meaning that Louis doesn’t want him to use condoms.

Louis-“I trust you harry, don’t ever use that”

Harry starts kissing him .”Haryyyyy... i say now”

Harry lays on bed and Louis climbs on him as harry sets his cock ready to go inside Louis;

“You ready, babyyy”.   Louis-“Ah, always for you hazaa”

With that Harry slowly pushes his cock inside Louis’ ass. Louis feel pain a little but as harry slowly starts moving in, taking care of his boy, the pain turns into pleasure. Soon harry was fucking him.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Say you want me inside you, say you want me to make love to you like this”

Louis-“Haryy...... ahhh I want to be yours always”

Harry starts pounding Louis’ ass and with that Louis every moan goes louder. Both were sinking in pleasure and completely enjoying each other. Louis couldn’t take it anymore as he comes all over harry’s body while harry was still fucking him hard

“Ahhh harry, always wanna be yours....like this”

“You are mine baby.. only mine. My Louis, My lou”

With that he takes his cock out of Louis’ ass and spills the white liquid all over Louis’ chest. They both hug and going sticky but it doesn’t matter.They were kissing .Harry never gets tired of kissing

“Louis, I love you so much. Will you be mine forever?”

Louis-“Forever”

With that Harry picks Louis up in his arms and makes his way towards the bathroom. Harry puuts him in hot water tub before joining him . He puts his arms around Louis; wait as Louis leans back to rest on Harry’s chest.They sit like that for a while merging in each other’s presence.

That night they cuddled and slept in the same way lost in their arms.

THE LIFE WAS going perfect.

 

 

                               

 

 

 

 


	6. The supernatural twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry, for taking too long. I m too busy these days. This chapter is small but very important.  
> I know you may wont like it. But thats how this story ll go. Now i have some plot in my mind by which i can take it ahead. Otherwise i would have to introduce unchastity plot which i don't like  
> Sorry again if you don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so so so many spelling mistakes and my grammar.............(lets not talk about it)  
> and anyone who can edit this chapter for me is free to do so  
> Plus i don't re read the chapter. bear with me.  
> Love you all enjoy  
> Any doubts regarding their powers, free to comment.

Next day Louis wakes up , wrapped in Harry’s arms.Louis fell from him. But then suddenly something struck his mind. This shouldn’t have happened. But he was relieved that he was not in trouble (related to that “something” in his mind) because he didn’t let Harry fill him with his seed. He vowed never to be taken with feelings again.

Harry wakes up smiling.”Good Morning,Lou”

It makes Louis snaps out of his mindset. Harry leans to Kiss Louis but Louis hesitates and pulls himself back. Harry looks confused. Louis was acting strange all of sudden.

The day passes and they all were at simon’s office again.all with serious faces. Harry is still confused after Louis’ behaviour. They both didn’t talk.

Simon-“So , Louis i have to tell you something v important”

“you know that you all are part of one direction. But there is something more. You are now a part of another group.The group of guardians- the protector of earth”

Louis didn’t know how to react.He was speechless.”As you know that there are many clans living on earth with different powers.Right besides you stand the heirs of one of the ancient clans ever existed on earth.

“Niall- The eagle clan- holds the power over air”. Niall shows his magic wand(magic stick) and unleashes its power. Niall was all dressed in white t shirt torn from biceps, wearing flared white pants.In his neck, there was a locket hanging, representing symbol of air. His wand was glowing red shaped in the form of music note symbol .

“Liam- the peacock clan-Commands over water” . Liam shows his magic wand and transforms.He had a  half sleeve sky blue t shirt exposing his belly and light parrot strirr up pants upto his knees.His locket represented the symbol of water. The wand was glowing blue and its symbol was sea shell.

“Zayn- The wolf clan- can control the earth”. Zayn takes out his wand and he transforms with brown coloured eyes, upper abdomen  covered with brown t shirt and skinny pant with long leather trench coat covering his full body. His locket had the symbol of earth.His wand was in the shape of flower which was glowing green.

“and Harry- the phoenix clan- holds the power of fire- Harry’s wand starts glowing and he transforms into green eyes with circular layer of red around iris. Harry was wearing a long full sleeve white red t shirt upto his thighs while legs covered with orange jump suit pants.He did not wear any locket . Instead he had fire symbol on his shoulders.His wand was heart symbol, glowing red.

Louis was astonished. The first thing he muttered was” Beautiful..........................”

“Powerful.....” “ You....you    .. you guys are the protectors of earth- the guardians. Oh my god!”

Simon-“Yes Louis, you are now a guardian too. We don’t know what your power is but we shall find it soon. All we know is you are a human. But you can help them by ur advance technical knowledge, guiding about their next enemy.”

Louis-“ how am i supposed to do that. “

Simon takes a watch out of his drawer.”This is a magic watch. It will guide you about your next enemy.”

“You all must leave now. To your next mission”

Louis was excited, hiding a smirk.

They all were leaving when simon shouts from behind

“And Louis, you must keep it secret.You can’t tell to anyone not even your family.Don’t blow your cover. I m trusting you”

With that Louis leaves, hugging everyone except Harry, leaving him with confused look there.

 

 

 

 

 Their locket symbols.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy, i tried. Dont laugh.........
> 
> Please feel free to point out the mistake. and Kudos and comments are much appreciated  
> Also I am little busy in apply for unv abroad. So plz dnt mind late updates  
> Also i m little moody. if i stop this once, i am not sure whether i ll b able to regain the momentum or not.but your comments will serve great encouragement to me.  
> thanks to all for reading this fic.


End file.
